


Life is Hard.

by HoodratJackKerouac



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Hawke (Dragon Age), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating, Omega Fenris (Dragon Age), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodratJackKerouac/pseuds/HoodratJackKerouac
Summary: Alpha Garrett tries for ages to resist omega Fenris. Eventually he gives in, and it's for the better.





	Life is Hard.

The first time Hawke met Fenris, he was wholly and completely unprepared.

He’d spent the afternoon sulking, drinking bourbon straight from the bottle with only Dog for company. Anders, his crush, had come to him for advice regarding Bethany. The man he’d lusted after for years wanted to fuck his baby sister. And now, with his help, the two were on a hiking trip to the nearby national park, picnicking and drinking wine out of flasks, frolicking in green meadows and making daisy chains. (Or so Hawke perversely imagined.) Bethany was probably telling Anders all sorts of embarrassing Garrett stories, namely the ones where a teeny-tiny beta Beth had to come to her oversized-alpha brother’s rescue. Those stories were numerous and always humiliating. 

Somewhere in the middle of a particularly charming episode of Adventure Time and approximately three-quarters of the way through a bottle of Jim Beam, Isabela burst through Hawke’s front door, yelling for Beth and accompanied by the most delicious scent Hawke had ever encountered.

Hawke’s gaze was immediately drawn to the white-haired boy nervously trailing behind Isabela. Suddenly everything was scorching hot, and the boy took up his entire field of vision. Hawke took a few tentative steps toward his target, not wanting to scare the boy, but unwilling to let him out of his sight. 

“GARRETT!” 

Bela’s shout shook Hawke from his intense concentration; he realized he was growling, canines extended as if faced with a challenger for a potential mate. 

“Get it together!” Isabela yelled, putting herself between Hawke and the boy.

Hawke involuntarily growled again.

“Where the everliving fuck is your sister? I need her help!”

Hawke continued to growl, but he managed the self control to step back, away from the boy and his intoxicating scent. 

“Beth and Anders went hiking,” Hawke groused, staring at the floor, mumbling through half-descended fangs.

At that, Bela’s expression softened with pity; she knew the full extent of Hawke’s feelings for their mutual friend. 

“I’m sorry, love. That must be terrible for you. But I need someone with the resources to deal with an underage omega in heat, and the only person I know who fits the bill is Beth. So unless you have a fully stocked heat room and…”

“He can stay here,” Hawke blurted, still staring at the floor, “Beth made the basement into a heat room, for emergencies.”

Bela stared at him skeptically, not quite trusting her alpha friend over her own experience as an omega.

“I swear to god, Garrett, if anything happens to this kid, it’s on you. He’s a thirteen-year-old omega with nowhere to go and I’ll be damned if I let anything horrible happen to him. Despite the fact that he’s inconveniencing me terribly at the moment.”

The boy peered over Bela’s shoulder, green eyes gazing intently into Hawke’s own burgundy orbs. 

“Just get him down there and settled before I completely lose my shit,” Hawke grumbled, ushering Isabela toward the entrance to the basement.

It was going to be a long week.

——-

Approximately eight hours later, Hawke sat down awkwardly, leaning against the door of the heat room. Isabela had been by a few hours ago to check on the omega, but the sheer volume of distressed pheromones had his inner alpha all kinds of anxious. 

“Uh, how’s it going in there?” he inquired awkwardly. Hawke had managed twenty-three years of existence without ever being around an omega in heat. Beth was a beta. Carver was a beta. Both their parents were betas. Anders was a beta. Varric was a beta. Isabela was an omega, but she tended to disappear frequently, especially when it was “that time of the year.”

A muffled yelp was the only reply.

“I mean obviously I have no idea what you’re going through,” Hawke continued, trying to tune out the wet squelching sounds from the other side of the door, “But… I’m sorry. I’m sorry you can’t be at home right now for whatever reason and frankly I’m sorry you’re an omega since it’s obvious that’s a garbage lot to draw in life. And I’m sorry there’s a creepy old alpha lurking outside your heat room spouting nonsense at you because he can’t handle all the sad-omega pheromones saturating the air.”

Hawke could barely make out a sad sigh from the heat room.

“Anyway, please do not let me in, for your sake as well as my own, but do let me know if you need anything in between Bela’s visits. As long as that door stays shut, I should be able to maintain at least the barest shred of sanity.”

“Go. Away.” the omega panted. Hawke did tried desperately to not imagine what activities caused the omega to pant.

“Right then,” Hawke mumbled dejectedly as he stood up to leave, “Just, scream really loudly if you need me, since I’ll be upstairs minding my own business from here on, pretending I don’t exist.”

The omega didn’t reply. Either he didn’t appreciate the Harry Potter reference or he was too far gone for that sort of thing. Hawke rather hoped it was the latter. His dream omega definitely loved Harry Potter.

Hawke retreated to his couch, his bourbon, and Dog, his alpha pride injured only slightly. 

Isabela appeared every eight hours or so to check on the omega. Every time she returned from the basement, Hawke was struck by the intensity of the pathetic heat-scent that accompanied her. 

“Is he alright?” Hawke asked, standing quickly as Isabela ascended the stairs, “He smells so sad. What’s his name? Does he live around here? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Bela rolled her eyes.

“He’s fine, Garrett. Stop being all overbearing alpha. It’s unsettling.”

So Hawke stopped, returned to Dog and Adventure Time and bourbon, and tried to ignore the inappropriately delicious omega in his basement. 

——————

A few weeks later, Hawke sat alone at The Hanged Man, waiting for Isabela and Beth and whomever else to show up for the regular Thursday night of drinking and cards. Sadly, it was 8:45 and he was the lone participant, playing solitaire like a goddamned loser. 

As Hawke reached for another pint (conveniently provided by a sympathetic Varric) Bela breezed through the door, with a young omega in tow.

“Sorry I’m late, love,” she rushed, seating herself across from Hawke. The omega stared awkwardly until she motioned for him to sit next to her. 

Hawke almost immediately recognized the scent as belonging to the white-haired omega that Bela had housed in his basement. 

“Don’t even think about it, Garrett,” Isabela warned, “He’s just here because he doesn’t have anywhere else to be. No creepy alpha posturing allowed.”

“Like I’d try anything,” Hawke grumbled, taking another swig from his pint.

Bela nodded reluctantly, as the omega took a seat next to her.

At this point, Hawke’s sexual orientation was basically “hard alcohol.” 

“Fair point. You’re incapable of making a move on someone who’s of age and obviously consenting, so I really shouldn’t worry about you corrupting young Fenris here.”

The omega scowled and stared at the table, as he was certainly too young to drink.

So that’s his name, Hawke mused, Fenris. It suits him. He’s rather like a little wolf, to be honest.

“Not that I’m not pleased with the company, but why on earth did you drag him to cards at The Hanged Man? It’s not exactly an appropriate destination for a young, unclaimed omega.”

Bela rolled her eyes, in the typical “Hawke-you’re-an-alpha-and-don’t-get-it” fashion. 

“He doesn’t have anywhere else to be. I’m terrifying. Therefore, he’s safer here with me than anywhere by himself.”

Hawke shrugged, agreeing. Isabela was indeed terrifying, as he knew first-hand. 

“Well are we playing Wicked Grace or what?” he replied nonchalantly, ignoring the young omega’s pheromones. 

Isabela grinned maniacally.

“Of course we are, love, and my bet’s on Fenris to win.”

————————

Halloween the next year was trying; Hawke still wasn’t completely over Anders, Bela was still dragging Fenris around like a sad puppy, and Beth and Carver took every possible opportunity to mock Hawke about his unfortunate new infatuation. 

“He’s just a kid,” Hawke groaned, downing another shot of bourbon. 

His younger siblings just laughed.

Beth sidled up to Anders, her STILL “kinda-but-not-really” boyfriend. Carver just made moon-eyes across the pub at Merill.

“I mean he’s obviously young, but he knows what he wants,” Beth muttered, rather entranced by the allure of Anders’s scent gland.

“But he’s too young!” Hawke griped, slamming his pint against the table, “And I’m not that sort of alpha!”

Because of course, Bela and Fenris arrived just at that moment. 

“Who’s too young?” Bela leered, obviously trying to upset Hawke, as it was one of her favorite pastimes. 

“Fuck off, Bel,” he grumbled, face-planting into the table. 

Isabela laughed, handing Fenris a pint.

“If you’re going to humiliate yourself, We’re all going to have first-row seats,” she grinned as Fenris took a drink.

Hawke rolled his eyes and attempted to focus on the weird stains on the wooden table. He’d rather focus on a swarm of maggots than Fenris at this point; the poor omega was probably already terrified of him. He’d rather not exacerbate the situation.

————-

 

A few years later, Hawke woke up to a flushed and frenzied Fenris straddling him. 

Though his lizard brain wholeheartedly approved, his rational, moral consciousness was on high alert at the presence of the teenager he irrationally lusted after seeming so in place on top of him, in his bed. 

“Fen? Gwahh…?” Hawke groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes, trying to figure out whether or not he was dreaming. If he was dreaming, he definitely DIDN’T want to wake up. But if he wasn’t dreaming, he’d better wake up soon or deal with the consequences. 

“It’s almost my birthday,” Fenris replied fearfully, gazing intently at Hawke, “He tried…”

Ignoring his Fen-triggered morning wood, (and realizing this was real-life, not fantasy) Hawke wrapped his arms around the omega, drawing him into a hopefully-soothing-and-not-traumatizing embrace. Sometimes, being an alpha involved guesswork.

“It’s alright, Fen, I’ve got you. No one will hurt you here.” 

“I’m running out of time,” Fenris mumbled cryptically, burying his nose in Hawke’s alpha scent glands, “He’ll find me and then…” 

“We’ll figure something out. We always do,” Hawke remarked, soothingly stroking the omega’s snowy hair until his frantic heartbeat slowed and they were both lulled into a fitful sleep.

———————————

“I want you to claim me.”

Hawke woke up quickly at that, turning Fenris so the omega was facing him in bed.  
“What the hell, Fen?” 

The omega dropped his gaze to the bedsheets and shifted awkwardly.

“If someone else doesn’t, he will,” Fenris replied glumly, as if resigned to a horrible fate, “And you have to know I’d rather be claimed by you than anyone else, so….”

“You actually want me to claim you?” Hawke asked, incredulous. 

“Obviously. Danarius is the worst-case scenario, but even if he doesn’t manage to stake his claim before I come of age, someone else probably will. At this point, I’m legal to claim, but not legally old enough to make my own choices. I don’t have Isabela’s resources or skills to make it to my majority without being claimed, so I’d prefer to be claimed by the one alpha I actually like.”

“You like me?”

“That’s not the point,” Fenris groaned, “I’m an omega. You’re an alpha who’s yet to claim an omega, and also an alpha I trust. I’m perfectly willing to give myself to you in that way to receive your protection in turn, protection I desperately need. I know that sounds businesslike and callous, but I genuinely do like and respect you. I’ll be a good mate, I promise. I’ll bear your children, I’ll cook and clean and do whatever you’d like, as I know you’re a far better alpha than any other I’ve encountered.” 

Hawke reeled too much from “That’s not the point” to comprehend the rest of the omega’s speech, particularly the “any other I’ve encountered.”

“I don’t want you to be stuck with me, Fen,” Hawke growled, pushing the young omega further away to avoid temptation, “If you’re feeling unsafe and pressured, me and Bela will help you. You don’t have to mate with me to guarantee your future. I’m not some creepy lech of an alpha desperate for underage omega ass.” 

“You just don’t understand, Garrett,” Fenris sighed, “This isn’t about what I want. It’s about minimizing harm. And I apologize for dragging you into my disastrous life but I don’t have a feasible alternative. I feel terribly guilty about dragging you into this, but I'm selfish. I want an alpha I can trust, and I know I can't go two years without one.” 

Hawke stopped pushing Fenris away at that; no matter what, he’d always act in the omega’s best interest, even if that aligned with his own (rather perverse) desires. 

“As self-serving as this sounds, I’d be more than happy to bond with you if it would protect you. I’ve loved you for ages, obviously, and your scent drives me wild. But I’d never do anything against your wishes.”

Hawke ceased his rambling to stare into Fenris’s adoring gaze.

Okay, maybe the omega really was into it.

“Just fuck me, Hawke,” the omega grumbled, turning his face in to the pillow, “Everything is terrible and difficult but I trust you. So fucking claim me.”

Hawke took a few moments to compose himself, but after that he was ready. 

“You know, Fen, this is going to be weird and it’ll probably hurt. You’re supposed to do this shit in heat with your mate, and there’s all sorts of preparation, and…”

“I KNOW,” Fenris sneered, headbutting into Hawke’s chest, “But we’re on a short timeframe and you’re the only alpha I actually tolerate and…”

“What a glowing recommendation,” Hawke deadpanned.

“ANYWAY,” the omega continued petulantly, “We have to get this done before Danarius finds me and I’m fucked. Literally and figuratively. And frankly, I WANT you to be my mate.”

Hawke growled.

“That’s the spirit!” Fenris joked without joy, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t feel that way about me and you’re just doing this to save me, but… I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Hawke squeezed the omega tightly. 

“I love you, Fen. You might not believe that now, but never forget it.”

Fenris rolled his eyes before he began undressing, unceremoniously throwing his clothes on the floor. 

“I’m sure any alpha would say that to any omega willing to bend over.”

Before Hawke knew what was happening, a naked Fenris was on all fours in front of him, as if begging to be fucked.

“I know you don’t actually love me. Stop lying and just fucking get it over with,” Fenris grumbled, burying his face in a pillow yet again.

“Fuck,” Hawke groaned, taking in the breathtaking sight before him.

“That’s what I’ve been saying,” Fenris grumbled haughtily through a mass of pillows, not changing his position. 

“You know, this whole thing is supposed to be special and romantic,” Hawke continued, still staring at Fenris’s naked form, wishing for that reality.

“Well fuck that,” Fenris replied glumly, “I’m just trying to not ruin my life, and you’re an integral part of that plan. So please get on with it.”

Hawke gently rubbed Fen’s puckered entrance with his thumb, trying to tease the omega into lubricating.

“We’re on a limited timeframe, Garrett, and I’m not in heat,” Fenris growled, burying his face in the pillows to avoid embarrassment.

“I’m sure that ‘limited timeframe’ can allow five minutes for foreplay,” Hawke countered, salivating at the sight of his maybe-omega’s entrance in the early stages of self-lubrication. 

“Perhaps,” Fenris conceded, shuddering at Hawke’s ministrations. 

“I’m just trying to get you a bit “in the mood” Hawke commented, still transfixed by Fenris’s wet hole. Self-lubrication outside of heats wasn’t unheard of for omegas, but it was definitely uncommon.

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT SHIT!” Fenris shouted, turning away from the pillows and trying not to react to the appendage entering his ass, “Just FUCK ME AND BOND ME!”

Garrett laughed at that: no matter how desperate the situation, any remotely honorable alpha would respect another’s in-progress claim.

“I know what you’re thinking, Garrett, and Danarius isn’t respectable at all. He’ll rip me from your fingers at any point UNTIL YOU’VE CLAIMED ME. This shit is causing me significant anxiety, you ass.”

At that proclamation, Garrett felt a bit guilty. He’d unnecessarily worried Fen to assuage his own alpha ego. 

Garrett removed his thumb and replaced it with his engorged cock. Fen might not have a pleasant first experience, but at least he’d be saved from a lifetime of rape and subservience. 

The omega groaned at the slow intrusion. Hawke felt his member splitting the omega, but there was still room to move. Fenris was at least a bit wet, but he was still insanely tight. But despite the tightness, he was met with no real resistance as he thrust inside.

“You should have told me this wasn’t your first time,” Hawke groaned, feeling his cock fill the omega, but break no barriers, “I can’t guarantee I would have behaved differently, but I would have tried! I’d have backed off on the “when you’re ready” shit and focused on the pleasurable bits.”

The omega shuddered. 

“You would have denied me” he muttered through the pain, “Your pride would have bested you. If you'd agreed to mate me at all, an unclean, broken omega, you’d have tried to wait til I was in heat so you could feel special, and then Danarius would have taken me fully. After that you’d feel the need to overcome the alpha who’d beaten you to the prize, and then you’d have forgotten me. And then I’d be tied to my abuser forever.”

Hawke wanted to argue, but he wasn't entirely sure of his position, all things considered. Hawke noticed the lack of blood, and the fact that he’d not torn any important omega parts. An omega could “lose their virginity” at varying points, but they would almost certainly tear at another alpha’s first breeding. 

“Fuck, Fen, how long’s this been going on?” he asked, cock still inside the omega.

“For ages,” the omega replied glumly, hiding his face in a pillow, “I’m sorry for dissuading you. So just get on with your claiming so I can finally be free of him. I'll be alright if you leave me after, since I've rather anticipated it. You don't have to bond me, but please, get me away from Danarius.”

As guilty as Hawke felt, he realized Fenris’s need for freedom from his rapist was more important than his own worried conscience. He thrust forward, knot locking into Fen’s prone form, and bit his bonding gland with fervor. 

Fenris moaned in pained ecstasy as he was bonded for life - Danarius had avoided his bonding gland to stay on the right side of the law, but now bonding would prove Fenris’s salvation. 

“I love you and I’m sorry,” Garrett muttered into Fenris’s neck, still tasting the omega’s sweet blood.

“Thank you, Garrett,” Fenris murmured despite the pain, “My life would be worth very little without your interference. You’ve saved me from an eternity of servitude.”

Hawke gently licked the bonding site, cleaning it while also permeating it with his pheromones. He wanted to save Fenris, but he also wanted Fen to be his. 

————

Seven months later, Fenris was OBVIOUSLY pregnant by his alpha, and he was frankly rather proud of the fact. 

When they’d realized Fen had caught on their first mating, Hawke made sure to emphasize how keeping the pup was Fenris’s choice. One he wholeheartedly agreed upon. Hawke took him to Planned Parenthood but stayed outside in the car. He organized the first few doctor’s appointments, but refused to attend, claiming “It’s your business at this point, and I don’t want to influence your decision.”

But at this late stage, Hawke just hovered around Fenris excitedly, trying to be as helpful as possible. 

“I can run the errands. It’s not a problem. I can get groceries and-“

Fenris rolled his eyes at his alpha.

“I can take care of a few things while you’re out making money.”

Hawke felt a bit tried; his new omega mate had him by the balls, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Fine. I’ll go to work. But call Beth or Bela if you need anything. Or call me. I’ll leave, I promise!”

Fenris rolled his eyes at his alpha’s excesses. 

“You’ve saved me from a horrible life of sexual servitude, Hawke, I’m forever in your debt, regardless of our offspring,” Fenris grumbled as a newly-appeared Isabela fondled his belly.

“I’m excited for a niece or nephew!” Bela crowed, hugging Fenris relentlessly.


End file.
